Hear My Roar
by Wolfking0811
Summary: Lucien Lannister is the son of Tyrion the Imp. All his life he has been looked down on by his aunt, his cousin, his grandfather everyone. Soon he will show them that he too is a lion of Casterly Rock.
1. Lucien I

**Welcome everyone to my first Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire fanfiction. This story will include elements of both Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire. This story will follow the life of Lucien Lannister, son of Tyrion. Now with that out of the way let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones nor do I own the Song of Ice and Fire book series both belong to George R.R. Martin**

The North was warmer than he had expected. It was still far colder than the South, make no mistake about that, but Lucien had expected snow and ice but like the rest of the Seven Kingdoms it was still in the aftermath of summer. The trip there was interesting, Lucien always enjoyed traveling, but what he was truly interested in seeing was Winterfell.

"We should be there in a few hours." His uncle, Jaime Lannister had said when he asked him. And there it was Winterfell, the seat of power in the North and ancestral home of House Stark. As they drew closer the massive gates of Winterfell opened to reveal an enormous courtyard.

It appeared as if every resident of Winterfell had turned up to welcome the royal party and at the front was the ruling family of Winterfell, the Starks.

Their were seven members of the family in total, standing in the center was the Lord of Winterfell, Ned Stark, beside him was his wife Catelyn Tully, their oldest son Robb, after him their eldest daughter Sansa, the next after was her sister Arya, next was Bran, and finally the youngest Rickon. At the sight of the royal family the all bowed.

Lucien watched as the king dismounted from his horse to greet the Lord of Winterfell. After a little banter between the two friends, the king drew his old friend into a hug and then was introduced to his family.

"Ned take me to your crypts I wish to pay respects to your dead." _More like mourn over his dead Stark girl._ Lucien thought.

"We have been riding for a month, my love, surely they can wait." The Queen said, but as always Robert ignored her and left Lord Stark feeling very awkward. _Better get used to that my Lord._

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked, after noticing the youngest of the Lannister siblings was missing.

"Go and find the little beast," the queen ordered unknowingly causing Lucien to unconsciously tighten his grip on the reins of his horse.

"Come along, nephew," Jaime said as he passed by Lucien. They found his father at the most obvious place a brothel.

"Lucien, Jaime hasn't anyone taught you what closed doors in a whore house mean." Most people could only see the difference between him and his father. Lucien, however could only see their similarities. For example Lucien shared his father's mismatched eyes, though his eyes were green and silver while his father's were green and black. Another was their hair they both shared a mixture of blond and black hair though his was more shaggy and wild some people even joking that it looked like a lion's mane.

"While I do usually enjoy your lessons father that's not why we're here." Lucien said.

"Our sister has requested your presence for the feast at Winterfell." Jaime said.

"Sorry, but as you can see I'll be quite busy for a while," Tyrion said indicating the beautiful women lying in bed next to him.

"I thought you'd say that, which is why I found a solution." Lucien said as he opened the door, and into the room came three more whores. "See you at sundown father." Said Lucien leaving his father to enjoy himself.

The feast itself wasn't bad it was actually more entertaining than Lucien suspected. It has started out boring with Lord Stark's oldest daughter, Sansa swooning over Joffrey like he was a knight in shining armor from one of her stories. Poor girl has no idea what she's in for if they get married. Joffrey was a monster that got amusement from tormenting anyone he could, and being crown prince of the seven kingdoms that was a lot of people. The feast did get better however when Lord Stark's other daughter, Arya shot a spoonful of porridge at her sister causing the room to roar with laughter. Lady Stark however had to ruin the fun by having her eldest Robb take Arya up to her room.

After that the feast became boring again with the King and Lord Stark talking about the old days and Lady Stark and the queen talking about Joffrey and Sansa's betrothal. Seeing that the feast was going nowhere Lucien left to get some fresh air and came upon an interesting sight. His father talking to Lord Stark's bastard, Jon Snow. It seems as if he had arrived just when they finished talking as his father was walking away.

"Sorry to disturb you, I'm Lucien Lannister," he said introducing himself.

"Jon Snow."

"Well Jon snow if I may ask what were you talking to my father about." He asked

"Your father?" Jon asked surprised.

"Yes the short man you just finished talking to." Lucien said with more bite then he meant to.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend." Jon said, "your father was just giving me some advice."

"And what may I ask was the advice about?" Then Jon explained he planned to join the Night's Watch and how Tyrion was telling him to not to let what people call him affect him. "Well then let me give some further advice then Jon, don't take what you have for granted, you have a whole family that loves you think about what you will be giving up before you make a decision."

"What would you know Lady Stark and Sansa hate me just because I'm a bastard." Jon snapped, "You're a Lannister everyone bows and scrapes to your family, what would you know about my life."

"My father and I are hated by everyone in our family save for my uncle Jaime." Lucien said. "We are the people that people mock behind our back, for my father to his face, so yes Jon I do know what it's like to be hated for something you had know control over." With that Lucien walked away leaving Jon with much to think about.

 **And that is the first chapter to Hear My Roar. Tell me your thoughts and favorite. Merry Christmas**.


	2. Tyrion I

**Hello, everyone welcome to the latest chapter of Here My Roar. Sorry for the wait but school has been a major pain in my butt, but enough about me. Last chapter Lucien Lannister and his father, along with the royal family arrived at Winterfell. During the welcoming feast for the king, Lucien gave some interesting advice to Ned Stark's bastard son, Jon Snow. Now with the recap out of the way, on with the story.**

Despite the cold weather and the dirty looks he would occasionally get from the Northerners, Tyrion was enjoying his time in Winterfell. Currently, he and his son were watching his least favorite nephew get his smug, royal arse get handed to him by the heir to Winterfell.

Watching the spectacle was him, Lucien, Tommen, and a couple Lannister guards, along with the Hound.

On the side of the Stark's was Lord Stark's second trueborn son Bran, their ward Theon Greyjoy, some household guards, and the bastard Jon Snow.

After Joffrey's beating, it was Tommen and Bran's turn in the ring. Tommen at least did better than Joffrey, he and Bran were both so heavily padded that neither could hardly move, the fight, if you could call it that felt like it dragged on for hours both boys huffing and puffing, whacking each other with padded swords, until finally Tommen went rolling in the dirt.

"Enough!" Ser Rodrik, the Master at Arms called out. He helped Tommen back to his feet. "Well fought. Lew, Donnis, help them out of their armor." He looked around. "Prince Joffrey, Robb, will you go another round?"

The heir Winterfell moved forward eagerly. "Gladly." Joffrey, however was less enthusiastic.

"This is a game for children, Ser Rodrik." He said disinterestedly.

Theon Greyjoy laughed at this. "You are children," he said derisively.

"Robb may be a child," Joffrey said. "I am a prince. And I grow tired of swatting at Stark's with a play sword." He mocked, as if he had won the earlier sparring match.

"You got more swats than you gave, Joff," Robb said. "Are you afraid?"

Joffrey looked at him. "Oh, terrified," he said. "You're so much older." Some of the Lannister men laughed. "I have a better idea," Joffrey said. "Your bastard against my cousin." This caught the Stark side off guard, Tyrion however knew exactly what Joffrey was doing. "Come now, my cousins almost a bastard himself so it's quite alright." Joffrey said with a smirk. Lucien got up and walked over to get a practice sword.

"You don't have to do this." Tyrion told his son, he didn't want Lucien to be part of another one of Joffrey's jokes.

"It's okay," Lucien assured him quietly. "It's best to just give Joffrey what he wants and get it over with." Lucien then walked to the center of the ring where Jon Snow was waiting with his own practice sword. Both moved to the opposite sides of the rings and dropped into a ready stance.

"Begin!" Ser Rodrik shouted, and the match began.

Lucien and Jon dueled for several minutes neither gaining an advantage over the other. With the way the Lannister and Stark men were cheering you would think it was a tourney match. Tyrion didn't know much about fighting, it was one of the few things he wasn't knowledgeable of, but he knew his son was better than most his age. Lucien had been trained by his brother after all. The match continued for another few minutes with both fighters dodging, and blocking each other's strikes, both boys smiling by this point. This was a side of his son he rarely got to see, Tyrion believes he got it from his uncle, he loved to fight. Finally, Lucien saw a weakness in Jon's defense, he swung his sword low at Jon's leg causing him to fall and the match was Lucien's. The Lannister men cheered none more loudly than Tyrion and Tommen. Lucien didn't walk over to them however he walked over to Jon and offered him his hand. Jon graciously took it and Lucien helped him to his feet, and they shook hands. Joffrey, however like always had to ruin the moment.

"Well fought, cousin you're skilled enough to defeat a bastard of course in a fight against a real warrior you probably wouldn't be so lucky." Joffrey mocked. "Come Dog, the hour of play is done. I grow bored of these Starks and their games."

Lucien and Jon looked at each other and one word came to their minds.

"Cunt."

After hearing this they both burst out laughing. Tyrion only looked on smiling, Lucien didn't have many friends being his son had made sure of that and being raised in Casterly Rock had taught him to hide his feelings. At least now it seems he had one.

The next day, however was less exciting the king had called for a hunt, wanting a wild boar for the feast that night. Joining the hunting party was Joffrey, Robb, Lord Stark's younger brother Benjen Stark, Theon Greyjoy, Ser Rodrik, and even himself. Lucien came as well if only to keep him company, for them the hunt was extremely boring a dwarf and his son weren't aloud to hunt with the real nobles. The hunt was relatively short thankfully, it was when they got back that they heard the terrible news.

Bran Stark had fallen.

 **And that concludes the second chapter of Hear My Roar. We get a little more insight into Lucien's personality, and we get a few instances of how he is treated by other members of his family now onto the reviews.**

 **Guest: Sorry no Oc x Cersei in this story.**

 **trollzor69: Thank you I try my best.**

 **mpowers045: Thanks I appreciate the compliment.**

 **Hail King Cerion: Thanks, I wanted to try something unique and I will.**


	3. Lucien II

**Hey everyone, welcome to the newest chapter of Hear My Roar. Last time Lucien sparred with Jon Snow and bonded over their shared hatred for Joffrey. This however would be halted by terrible news, Bran Stark had fallen. Now with the recap out of the way let's get started.**

Somewhere in Winterfell, a wolf howled. The sound caused Lucien to look up from his book, at least one of the wolves had been howling ever since Bran Stark fell, as if mourning for him. Lucien shut his book, putting it back into his satchel.

He left his room to go find his father so they could break their fast. After being raised by his father for 16 years, he was not surprised when he found him sleeping in the kennel with the dogs. Unfortunately, he wasn't the first to find him.

"Better looking bitches then you're used to, uncle?" Joffrey mocked, standing behind him as always was the Hound. His father simply ignored Joffrey, getting up and wiping himself off. "Mother has been looking for you, we ride for King's Landing today."

"Before you go you will call on Lord and Lady Stark and offer them your sympathies." Tyrion said.

Joffrey then gave his father a petulant look only a boy prince could. "What good will my sympathies do them."

"None," Tyrion said. "Yet it is expected of you, your absence has already been noted."

"The boy means nothing to me." Joffrey said, before smirking. "Besides, I can't stand the wailing of women." To Lucien's amusement, his father's response to this was to slap Joffrey. Hard.

"One word," Tyrion warned. "And I will hit you again."

"I'm telling mother!" Joffrey exclaimed, turning from arrogant prince to whining child in a second.

Tyrion hit him again, this time on the other cheek. "Go," Tyrion told him. "Tell her but, first, you will go and tell Lord and Lady Stark, you will fall knees in front of them, and will tell them how sorry you are, and that you are at their service if there is the slightest thing you can do for them and that all your prayers go with them. Do you understand?" At this point Lucien was barely holding in his laughter, Joffrey looked like he was about to cry as he turned and left.

"The prince will remember that little lord," Sandor warned him, though it seemed even he had enjoyed that little show.

"I pray he does," his father replied. "If he forgets, be a good dog and remind him, come son it's time to break fast." As the two Lannisters walked away Lucien finally let out the laugh he had been holding in.

"That was well done father." He said as his laughter finally subsided.

"Yes, I quite enjoyed that myself." As they made their way into the dining hall they saw Robert missing from the table, and Jaime talking with Cersei in a hushed tone.

"Is Robert still abed?" His father asked as they seated at the table.

His aunt peered at them with a faint look of disgust, as if their very presence made her sick. "The king has not slept at all," she answered. "He is with Lord Eddard. He has taken their sorrow deeply to heart."

"He has a large heart, our Robert." His uncle said with a lazy smile. His uncle Jaime, took very few things seriously. A servant approached, Lucien and Tyrion ordered some food.

"Is Bran going to die?" Myrcella asked, despite looking a great deal like her mother she had a good heart.

"It appears not." Tyrion answered, as the servant brought over their food.

Cersei tensed. "What do you mean." Neither Tyrion nor Lucien missed the change in her tone.

"Tyrion gave her a crooked smile. "The maester thinks the boy may live."

This brought a smile to Myrcella and Tommen's faces, but it was not their faces Lucien and his father were watching. Neither of them missed the subtle glances that passed between his aunt and uncle.

"It's no mercy to let a child linger in such pain."

"Only the gods know for certain," Tyrion said before changing the subject. "The charms of the North seem entirely lost on you."

"I still can't believe you both are going, it's ridiculous, even for the two of you." Cersei mocked sending a dirty look at Lucien. Lucien simply ignored it and continued to eat.

"Where's your sense of wonder?" Tyrion said in mock surprise. "The greatest structure ever built, the intrepid men of the Night's Watch, the wintery abode of the White Walkers." Tyrion said, making Tommen giggle a little.

Jaime smiled. "Tell me neither of you are thinking of taking the black."

His father laughed. "What and go celibate? The whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly Rock. No, I just want to stand on top of the Wall and piss off the edge of the world."

Cersei stood abruptly. "The children don't need to hear this filth Tommen, Myrcella, come."

His uncle Jaime then brought the conversation back to their original. "Even if the boy lives he will be a cripple, grotesque, give me a good clean death any day."

"Speaking for the crippled and grotesque I disagree." His father said. "Death is so final, while life, life is full of possibilities."

"Never pegged you for a poet, father." Lucien joked.

Ignoring his son Tyrion continued. "I for one hope the boy does wake, I would be most interested to hear what he might say."

"Tyrion, my sweet brother," Jaime said darkly, "there are times when I wonder whose side are you on."

His father grinned up wolfishly at his uncle. "My brother you wound me, you know how much I love my family."

After breakfast Lucien and his father packed their things and left with Benjen Stark and his nephew for the Wall. On the way there they joined up with another member of the Night's Watch bringing his own group of new recruits, his however were in chains.

"So I see my advice was for not." Lucien said, as he and Jon Snow sat at the campfire. "Not that I blame you, stuck with Catelyn Tully at Winterfell without Lord Stark you might have been killed in your sleep." This caused Jon to glower at him. "Don't look at me like that, all Tully women are crazy." This actually caused Jon to laugh. Lucien the turned to his book _East of Westeros and Beyond_.

"Why do you and your father read so much." Jon finally asked.

"Remember when I said I understand how it feels to be judged by how you were born?" Lucien asked. "Well my father understands even more then me, he was born a dwarf, he will never be a great warrior, but he can be a great tactician, my father is one of the smartest people I know, while my uncle is one of the greatest warriors." Lucien said. "The both are constantly sharpening their weapons, my uncle with a wet stone, my father with his books. They are the greatest men I know and I want to be like both of them that Jon Snow is why I read so much."

That morning they arrived at the Wall. To be honest only three things impressed him there. The first was the Wall itself, big didn't even begin to describe it, the Wall was massive and made completely of ice, unfortunately those that watched it weren't quite as impressive most of the Night's Watch was made of thieves and rapist and they were poorly trained at that. The one that commanded them thankfully was far more impressive. Jeor Mormont, former head of House Mormont was an impressive man he knew the names and history of every man under his command. Finally, there was Maester Aemon, one of the last Targaryens left in the world, Lucien was pretty good at reading people and he still couldn't get a read on the man.

They didn't stay long and the only worthwhile thing that happened was his father helping Jon with some homicidal recruits. After a week it was time to go.

"So you're leaving then?" Jon Snow asked as Lucien saddled his horse.

"Yes, my uncle will have missed us by now."

"Well if you stop by Winterfell can you give a message to my brothers?"

"Of course."

"Tell them I love them and I hope Bran wakes up soon."

"I will." Lucien said and shook Jon's hand.

"Farewell, Son of the Imp." Jon said, smirking.

"You as well, Bastard of Winterfell."

 **And that ends the newest chapter of Hear My Roar. Sorry that I sped through the Wall part so much but their was little that Lucien could really do in it, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. On my profile I put something up that should help keep track on what I'm working on and when it will be done. Now onto the reviews.**

 **GrM12: Sorry can't tell you what the pairings will be yet it would spoil to much of the plot.**

 **Nipplegunz: Thank you and Yes, Lucien was Jaime's squire but he has already been knighted don't worry there is a story behind that.**

 **Hail King Cerion: Yeah I thought so too and let's just say Tywin's feelings about Lucien are complicated.**


	4. Tyrion II

**Hey everyone, welcome to the newest chapter of Hear My Roar. I am so sorry for the delay school, work and preparing for the ACTs caused me to wait awhile before I could finish this. Last time Lucien, Jon, and Tyrion made their way to the Wall. After spending some time there Lucien, and Tyrion began their journey back South. Now with recap out of the way on with the story.**

 _Well not exactly the reception I was expecting._ After leaving Castle Black, Tyrion, Lucien and their group traveled to Winterfell to fulfill their promise to Jon Snow. What received them was Rob Stark waiting for them with a drawn sword on his lap. _But very close._ Not many houses liked his family very much.

"I must confess, I expected a slightly warmer welcome." Tyrion said.

"Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome." Robb Stark said, his voice stone.

"Any man of the Night's Watch, but not us, eh boy." Tyrion smirked.

"I'm not your boy, Lannister." Robb growled. "I am Lord of Winterfell while my father is away."

"Then you might learn a lord's courtesy, Stark." Lucien snapped back. Tyrion sighed. Usually his son would be the more level headed of the two, but he had the same flaw as the rest of their family, he had a temper. Especially, when it came to someone insulting him. Before, the two young lords could continue trading barbs, the sound of the door opening caught their attention. In walked a very large man carrying Bran Stark.

"So it is true, the boy lives. I could scarce believe it. You Starks are hard to kill."

"You Lannisters had best remember that," Robb turned to the man holding his brother. "Hodor bring my brother here."

"Hodor." The man said, walking forward with a smile.

 _And here I thought Jaime and I were polar opposites._ Tyrion thought with amusement.

"Hello Bran, do you remember anything about what happened?" Tyrion asked.

"He has no memory of that day." Answered Maester Luwin.

"Curious," was the only thing Tyrion said.

"Why are you here?" Robb asked curtly.

Tyrion simply ignored him and continued to focus on Bran. "Do you like to ride, Bran?"

"Yes."

"The boy has lost the use of his legs, he cannot sit a horse." Maester Luwin said gently.

"Nonsense," Tyrion said. "With the right horse and the right saddle, even a cripple can ride."

"I'm not a cripple!" Bran snapped.

"Then I am not a dwarf," Tyrion said sarcastically. "My father will rejoice to hear it." Only Theon Greyjoy laughed at this.

"I have a gift for you." Tyrion said, handing Bran the designs for the saddle he himself used. "Give that to your saddler, he will provide the rest." Tyrion then began to explain what more needed to be done. "You must shape the horse to the rider, teach it to respond to the reins, to the voice. I would begin with an unbroken yearling, with no old training to be unlearned."

"Will I truly be able to ride?" Bran asked.

"You will," Tyrion said with a smile that was far kinder than his previous ones. "I promise, on horseback you will be as tall as any of them."

Robb Stark looked at him puzzled. "Is this some trap, Lannister? What's Bran to you? Why should you want to help him?"

"Your brother Jon asked it of us. And I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards, and broken things." Tyrion said with a grin. Robb Stark looked speechless. _Not the monster you believe am I Stark?_

"You've done my brother a kindness, the hospitality of Winterfell is yours."

"Spare us the false courtesy, Lord Stark." Tyrion said. "There's a brothel outside your walls, there me and my son will find a bed and both of us can sleep easier." Tyrion walked out without another word, Lucien following close behind. As the two Lannisters mounted their horses about to leave, Theon Greyjoy walked out into the courtyard.

"Going to see some northern ass?" Theon joked. "If either of you like red heads, ask for Ros."

"Come to see us off, Greyjoy?" Tyrion asked. "Kind of you, your master doesn't seem to like Lannisters."

"He's not my master."

"No of course not." Tyrion said, sarcastically. "What happened here?" Tyrion asked. "Where is Lady Stark, why did she not receive me?"

"She wasn't feeling well."

"You're lying." Lucien said, bluntly.

"She's not in Winterfell, is she?" Tyrion stated more than asked. "Where did she go?" Theon simply stayed silent. "Your loyalty to your captors is touching." Theon simply continued to stay quiet. "Tell me, how do you think Balon Greyjoy would feel if he could see his only surviving son turned lackey." Theon Greyjoy now look at the ground beginning to feel ashamed. "I can still see my father's fleet burning in Lannisport, I believe that was your uncle's doing."

"Must have been a pretty sight." Theon smirked.

"Nothing pretty like watching sailors burn alive." Theon's smirked dropped. "Yes, a great victory for your people, shame about how it all turned out."

"We were out numbered ten to one."

"A stupid rebellion then, I suppose your father realized that when your brothers died." Tyrion said. "And now here you are, your enemies squire." Tyrion smirked.

"Careful, Imp."

"I've offended you, forgive me it's been a rough morning." Tyrion said. "Anyway, don't despair, I'm a constant disappointment to my own father and I've learned to live with it." He then tossed a silver stag at Theon's feet. "Your next tumble with Ros is on me, I'll try not to wear her out." With that Tyrion and Lucien made their way to the brothel.

"Well I can say that I'm not going back there anytime soon." Lucien said. "Did you see how Robb Stark had his sword drawn the whole time?"

"What do you think caused it?" Tyrion asked, they would do this every now and then. Tyrion would give Lucien a problem and Lucien would need to figure it out. It was his way to make sure Lucien's mind stayed sharp. Tyrion loved his brother but he did not want his son to think the only way to solve a problem was with a sword.

Lucien thought for a second. "Well, based on the way Robb was acting, it appears he believed we were his enemy."

"Yes, but why?" Tyrion said, he was getting warmer.

"Well, he sent for Bran before we even asked almost as if he was showing him off." Lucien said.

"Yes, So what does that mean?"

"The Starks believe we or at least our family had something to do with Bran's fall."

"Correct, now next question who really pushed him?" Tyrion asked.

"That's easy, uncle Jaime, Cersei or both."

"Good, as a reward I let you take the night with Ros." Tyrion offered.

"No."

Tyrion greatly enjoyed himself that night, Ros was spectacular. A few residents of the brothel offered themselves to Lucien, but like always his son politely declined. Daybreak that morning the two Lannisters met with Yoren, a members of the Night's Watch and continued their journey south.

After two weeks of traveling the party stopped at an inn to rest. Unfortunately, there were no rooms,but after mentioning his father a room suddenly was open. _Well, well, look who it is._ To his surprise, as they were making their way to a table to eat he saw that one of the occupants of the inn was- "Lady Stark, what an unexpected pleasure," Tyrion said. "I was sorry to miss you at Winterfell." Apparently, no one else knew because nearly half the inns gasped after his declaration.

A strange look passed over Catelyn Stark's face she then stood up and pulled down her hood. "I was still Catelyn Tully the last time I bedded here," she said to the room. "You in the corner," she said to an older man. "Is that the black bat of Harrenhal I see embroidered on your surcoat, ser?"

The man got to his feet. "It is, my lady."

"And is Lady Whent a true and honest friend to my father, Lord Holster Tully of Riverrun?"

"She is," the man replied stoutly.

"The red stallion was ever a welcome sight in Riverrun," Lady Stark said to a trio by the fire. "My father counts JonosBracken among his oldest and most loyal bannermen."

The three men-at-arms exchanged uncertain looks. "Our Lord is honored by his trust," one of them said hesitantly.

"I envy your father, all these fine friends," Tyrion quipped, "but I do not quite see the purpose of this, Lady Stark."

She ignored him, turning to the large party in blue and grey. "I know your signal as well: the twin towers of Frey. How fares your good lord, sers?"

Their leader rose. "Lord Walder is well, my lady. He plans to take a new wife on his ninetieth name day, and asked your lord father to honor the wedding with his presence."

Lucien looked on in suspicion before his eyes widened, he crouched down to whisper in Tyrion's ear. "Father, get behind me and begin moving to the door." Tyrion's smirk dropped, his son had his hand on his sword that only meant one thing.

"This man came as a guest into my home, and there conspired to murder my son, a boy of seven," Catelyn Stark proclaimed to the room at large, pointing. Ser Rodrick, Winterfell's Master at Arms, moved to her side, sword in hand. "In the name of King Robertand the good lords you serve, I call upon you to seize him and help me return him to Winterfell to await the King's Justice." And with those word the swords were drawn.

 **And that ends the newest chapter of Hear My Roar. Sorry again that it took so long. Now onto the reviews.**

 **Hail King Cerion: Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **trollzor69: Only time will tell.**


	5. Lucien III

**Hey everyone, welcome to the newest chapter of Hear My Roar. I am sorry for the late update I have no excuse. Last time Lucien and Tyrion arrived at Winterfell and received a frigid reception from the remaining members of House Stark. After stopping at an inn to eat they were surprised to see Catelyn Tully there as well, she showed her feelings about seeing them by ordering their capture. Now with recap out of the way on with the story.**

Lucien could proudly say that he didn't go down quietly. As soon as Catelyn Tully gave the order for their capture, Lucien grabbed Tyrion and was out of the door in seconds. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to get to the horses and had to escape on foot. Their pursuers, however, did they caught them half an hour later. Lucien didn't go quietly though, it took three men to hold him.

Currently, Lucien was on a horse with his hands bound together listening to an annoying bard sing about their capture. As soon as they put him on a horse his captors put a bag over his head. Hours later, he was roughly taken off his horse and the bag was taken off his head, his father was right beside him. Lucien took a moment to look at their new traveling companions. He wanted to remember all their faces.

"This is the high road." Tyrion gasped, pulling Lucien out of his thoughts. "The Eastern Road. You said we were riding for Winterfell!"

"Often and loudly," she said, smugly. "No doubt your friends will ride that way when they come after us, I wish them good speed."

 _So there is a brain somewhere in that head of hers._ Lucien thought as he tried to think of a way out of this situation. The group consisted of a handful of hedge knights and men-at-arms, but there were three that truly concerned him. Ser Rodrick, Winterfell's Master-at-arms, and the two sell-swords Chiggin and Bron. Chiggin looked like he would be easy to take care of, but it was Bron that truly concerned him. His uncle Jaime taught him there were two kinds of sell-swords, the ones that fought in large companies and swarmed the enemy, and the more dangerous breed, the ones who will do anything for the right price. Bron struck him as the latter.

Part of Lucien that sounded suspiciously like his uncle said to just fuck the odds and grab the nearest sword and start hacking. However, another voice that sounded a great deal like his father pointed out how stupid that was and that Lucien and Tyrion would never make it out of the Vale without the hill tribe catching them.

"I am not a murderer, Lannister." Lady Stark said, his father realized that they were taking them to the Vale to put them on trial. An instant death sentence with her sister, Lysa likely to be the judge, a fact his father obviously pointed out.

"Neither are we," Tyrion said. "Neither my son nor I made an attempt on your son's life."

"The assassin was armed with your dagger."

That caught Lucien's attention. "Was the dagger Valyrian steel with a dragon bone handle?"

"So, you admit it to trying to murder my son?" Catelyn asked, turning her glare on him.

Lucien ignored her beginning to put the pieces together. "Did Petyr Baelish tell you the dagger belonged to my father?"

"And if he did?"

"Then I would tell you, you're being lied to."

Just for a moment, Lucien thought he saw a hint of doubt in her eyes. "Why would Petyr lie to me?"

"Why does a bear shit in the woods?" Tyrion asked it appears his father has come to the same conclusion as him. "Because it is his nature. Lying comes as easily to him as breathing. You ought to know that better than anyone."

She took a step towards them, her face tight. "And what does that mean, Lannister."

"Littlefinger loves to brag about how he took you and your sisters maidenhead." Lucien answered, simply.

"That is a lie!" Catelyn yelled before quickly calming herself down. "Petyr Baelish loved me once. He was only a boy, his passion was a tragedy for all of us, but it was real and pure, and nothing to be made mock of. He wanted my hand, that is the truth of the matter. You are truly an evil man, Lannister."

"It doesn't matter if we are lying or not, you need to release us," Lucien said. "The longer you keep us, prisoner, the more likely my grandfather will hear that you kidnapped us." That brought a shiver to everyone's spine, Tywin Lannister had that effect on people. "He does not love us, true, but he has a reputation to uphold. He will burn down villages from Riverrun to the Vale until he gets us back, do you truly want that." This caused Catelyn to hesitate, he knew he had her thinking, maybe they would actually be able to get out of this.

"Riders!" _Damn it!_

The shriek came from the ridge above them. Tyrion and Lucien both held out their bound wrist. "Cut us loose," Tyrion demanded. "You will need every sword you can get."

She knew he was right, the tribesman wouldn't care who's house they were from, they would kill them all the same. They might spare Catelyn herself; she was still young enough to bare children. Still, she hesitated.

While she was busy debating whether to cut them loose or not, the rest of the group was preparing for the attack. Ser Rodrick was already on his horse, longsword in hand. The singer, Marillion was helping a knight with his breastplate.

"Give me your word that you will put down your swords again after the fight is done," Catelyn said.

 _Oh, now you'll trust our word._ Tyrion grinned, crookedly. "On our honor as a Lannister."

"Arm them," Catelyn snapped. Ser Rodrick cut their bindings and gave Lucien his sword. Brown rode up to offer Tyrion a double-handed axe.

Lucien's hand shook slightly as he pulled the sword from its scabbard. This would be his first real battle, he sparred with people hundreds of times, but his uncle told him his first battle would be entirely different.

The clansmen came thundering out, no heralds, no banners, no horns, not drums, only lean dark men in mismatched. Leading the charge was a big man in a striped shadowskin cloak, armed with a two-handed greatsword.

Lucien and the others met them head on shouting out the names of their respective Lords as a battle cry. He expected to freeze when he faced his first man in a real battle, that he would shake with fear and be cut down in a second. He didn't. It felt like his body had a mind of its own when the hill tribesman swung his sword at him he lazily deflected it and easily stabbed him in his stomach, then he moved onto the next.

He cut down two other men before he heard a loud yell, he turned around to see the man in the shadowskin cloak. He was looking at him and pointed at him with his greatsword. The tribesman charged at him, Lucien shifted into a more ready stance and blocked the sword that was aimed at him. Lucien smirked, this was the fight he was looking for. Out of all the tribesman here, Lucien could tell this one was the strongest.

The tribesman slashed at him again, intending to separate his head from his shoulders. Lucien blocked and countered the attack with his own, giving his enemy a cut on his right leg. This angered the man and he tried to run him through, Lucien lazily dodged the stab and gave him another cut on the opposite leg for his trouble. The man's attacks were getting sloppy now Lucien continued to give the man wounds all over his arms and legs. The tribesman was growing tired, at this point, he could barely lift his sword. Deciding to end this, Lucien buried his sword in his opponent's chest.

Lucien looked around and saw that the battle was over. As soon as the battle fever left him he realized a very important fact.

 _Father!_

Lucien began looking around furiously, panic beginning to settle in. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his father speaking with Bron. He ran over to him and pulled him into a hug, not caring who saw.

"I am so sorry." Lucien apologized before he could say anymore Tyrion waved it off.

"It's fine, I did quite well on my own, actually." Holding up his battle axe, it was drenched in blood. Before they could converse anymore, Ser Rodrick walked up to him and held his hand out for the sword and axe back.

Lucien for half a second considered refusing many of the people guarding him and his father was either wounded, exhausted, or dead. If they moved fast enough they might get away. Word be damned. However, he made a promise and he intended to keep it. He handed Rodrick the sword without a word. Ser Rodrick gave him a nod of thanks.

"Let him keep it." Lady Stark looked down from her horse. "We may have need of it if we are attacked again." Lucien watched her ride away, as he and his father got back on their horses to follow. _Maybe we'll get out of this alive after all._

This hope was immediately dashed when the group entered the Eyrie only to see a six name day old boy drinking from his mother's breast like a newborn.

 **And that ends the newest chapter of Hear My Roar. Sorry again for the delay. Until next time follow, favorite, and review.**

 **RHatch89- Thank you.**

 **Huntsman8888- He might have, but considering everyone was waiting for an excuse to kill them he thought it best to only say things that would keep him alive.**

 **FunkyRooster- Thank you, I will try.**

 **Hail King Cerion- Thank you for pointing that error out, and at this point, he knows his father can handle people like Theon without him.**

 **Nipplegunz- Thank you.**

 **trollzor69-Yes.**

 **Guest- Sorry you feel that way, I hope the next few chapters change your mind if not hope you find a new story you enjoy. Could you send me a review telling me what made you think Lucken was a jerk?**


End file.
